The invention relates to a monolithic display device, scanned by a laser in presence of an applied electric field, comprised of a light-sensing area and a light-emitting area such that an amplification of carriers within the device causes an emission of light. This emission of light is made to persist a frame period or more using carrier blocking materials, light-emitted feedback loop and materials with trap energy levels.
Prior art of the invention would involve projection type displays vastly different from the present invention, as these do not utilize a scanning laser to energize pixels on the display screen. Other prior art would involve display which use laser as the light source but not to energize pixels such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,274 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,090.